1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector having a retainer for preventing withdrawal of metal terminals received in a connector housing
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire harness is installed in an automobile so as to feed electric power, a control signal, etc., to an electronic equipment mounted on the automobile. The wire harness comprises a plurality of wires, and a connector connected to ends of these wires. This connector comprises electrically-conductive metal terminals connected to the wires, and an insulative connector housing receiving the metal terminals therein, and this connector is connected to a connector of the electronic equipment.
As one example of the above-mentioned connector, there is known a connector 101 (as shown in FIGS. 12 to 14) having a retainer 103 for preventing a metal terminal 104 from being withdrawn from a terminal receiving space 121 of a connector housing 102 (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
The metal terminal 104 is secured, for example, to an end portion of a wire 105 of a wire harness, and includes an electrical contact portion 141 of a hollow square tubular shape for receiving a mating metal terminal therein, and a wire connection portion 143 for connection to the wire 105.
An opening portion 128 communicating the exterior and interior of the terminal receiving space 121 is formed through an outer wall 120 of the connector housing 102, and the retainer 103 is inserted into the terminal receiving space 121 through this opening portion 128.
The retainer 103 includes a base portion 131, a displacement portion 132 extending from one end portion 131a of the base portion 131 and spaced a distance S from the base portion 131, and a retaining portion 133 projecting from a distal end portion 132b of the displacement portion 132. Namely, the base portion 131 and the displacement portion 132 jointly assume a generally U-shaped cross-section, and the distal end portion 132b of the displacement portion 132 is a free end portion, and can be moved into and out of contact with the other end portion 131b of the base portion 131.
In the connector 101 of the above construction, the retainer 103 is inserted lightly into the terminal receiving space 121 through the opening portion 128, with the displacement portion 132 facing downward, and is provisionally retained relative to the connector housing 102. Then, the metal terminal 104 is inserted into the terminal receiving space 121 in the connector housing 102 relative to which the retainer 103 is provisionally retained, as shown in FIG. 12. In this condition shown in FIG. 12, the retaining portion 133 is retainingly engaged lightly with a corner portion 141a of the electrical contact portion 141 of the metal terminal 104 to provisionally hold this metal terminal 104 in the terminal receiving space 121.
Then, by pressing the base portion 131, the retainer 103 and hence the displacement portion 132 are inserted deeper into the terminal receiving space 121, and the retaining portion 133 is engaged with the corner portion 141a of the electrical contact portion 141 in an amount larger than the amount of engagement obtained in the provisionally-held condition (see FIG. 12), thereby completely retaining or holding the metal terminal 104 against withdrawal from the terminal receiving space 121 as shown in FIG. 13.
When the metal terminal 104 is half inserted in the terminal receiving space 121 as shown in FIG. 14, the displacement portion 132 is held on the electrical contact portion 141, and hence is elastically deformed upward. Therefore, in this half-inserted condition, even when the base portion 131 is pressed, this base portion 131 strikes against the displacement portion 132, and the retainer 103 can not be inserted deeper into the terminal receiving space 121. Therefore, the half-inserted condition of the metal terminal 104 can be detected.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 3,311,228
However, in the connector 101 of the above construction, the engagement of the retaining portion 133 with the metal terminal 104 in the provisionally-held condition (see FIG. 12) is light, that is, the amount of engagement of the retaining portion 133 with the provisionally-held metal terminal 104 is small. Therefore, a terminal retaining force: obtained in this provisionally-held condition was smaller than that obtained in the completely-held condition (see FIG. 13). Therefore, there was a strong possibility that the metal terminal 104 in its provisionally-held condition was withdrawn from the terminal receiving space 121. Furthermore, in the case where the connector 101 is of the small-size type, it was more difficult to secure a sufficient amount of engagement of the retaining portion 133 with the provisionally-held metal terminal 104, and therefore there was a stronger possibility that the metal terminal 104 was withdrawn from the terminal receiving space 121.
Furthermore, in the connector 101 of the above construction, the amount of engagement of the retaining portion 133 with the provisionally-held metal terminal 104 was small, and therefore an insertion feeling obtained when inserting the metal terminal 104 into its proper position is small, and therefore there was a possibility that the metal terminal 104 was not inserted into the proper position, and hence was held in a half-inserted condition.
Furthermore, in the connector 101 of the above construction, the retainer 103 is constructed such that the gap S is formed between the base portion 131 and the displacement portion 132 in the completely-held condition (see FIG. 13). Therefore, there was a possibility that the displacement portion 132 was elastically deformed upward, that is, toward the base portion 131 as when a high impact was applied to the connector 101 in the completely-held condition.